Push
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Yappy Obi story. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon get stuck in a crowd.


**TITLE:** Push

**AUTHOR**: Obi the Kid

**RATING:** G

**SUMMARY:** Yappy Obi story. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon get stuck in a crowd.

**DEDICATION: **For all those Yappy Obi (YO) fans out there who are always demanding more of him.Thanks for having fun with the character. I never thought he'd end up with his very own groupies. He's fun to write, so I'm glad so many enjoy YO and his antics.

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. I make no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

_****This is story is part of a challenge I made to myself. My goal, to take the 12 songs titles from the Matchbox Twenty album "Yourself or Someone Like You" and write a story that goes with each song title (these are NOT song fics). In no particular order, the stories will be called: Real World; Long Day; 3AM; Push; Girl Like That; Back to Good; Damn; Argue; Kody; Busted; Shame; and Hang. They will be a mix of Jaythen based stories, Yappy Obi (YO) stories and Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan based stories. I hope you enjoy!****_

"I can't see, Master. Lift me up so I can sit on your shoulders."

"No."

"But I can't see over the four million people in front of me. I can't see the ceremony. Isn't that why we're here, to witness this thing and then report about it?"

"Yes."

"How can I witness or report when I can't see it?"

"Levitate yourself."

"Oh, now that wouldn't attract attention at all, would it? We're not supposed to let anyone know we are Jedi, remember? That's why we're wearing these silly blue tunics. Master, lift me up! These people around me are squishing me."

"Hold onto my tunic so I don't lose track of you."

"What if they trample me to death and you keep going?"

"I'd notice the dead weight behind me, Obi-Wan. Oh, ha. _Dead_ weight. See, Padawan, I can be funny."

"That's not funny, Master. Every person on this planet is taller than Too Tall Jones. Even the kids. How is that possible?"

"Too tall what?"

"Nothing. Please lift me up, Master. I want to see."

"It's over now."

"The ceremony?"

"Yes. Over. Prepare to exit with the crowd, Obi-Wan. Wait, you get in front of me. Easier to keep track of you. Go on now. Just go with the crowd."

"The herd you mean. Okay, here we go people. Watch out for me down here. I'm small."

"Move faster, Obi-Wan, or you _will_ be trampled."

"Stop pushing, Master. I can't go any faster, there's a tree in front of me."

"That's a man."

"Whatever you want to call it, it doesn't move fast."

"Well the hundreds behind me aren't going to stop pushing towards us, so move."

"Come on, Mr. Tree. Move faster or I'll have to push you out of the way myself."

"No force use, Obi-Wan. I mean it."

"But he's not moving fast enough! I'm gonna die here! Tell them to stop pushing so much, Master."

"Yes, they will listen to me. Some random bearded man in an ugly blue tunic."

"You've got power behind that beard."

"Go around the tree man, Obi-Wan. Hurry. The crowds from the sides are pushing in too."

"Oh great, an Obi sandwich. I hope you plan a nice funeral for me, Master. Here burns Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was pushed to death by a crowd of giant tree people."

"Less talk, more walk, Padawan. Ha! How about that? More funny stuff from me."

"You're hilarious, Master. Out of control hilarious. Please pick me up!"

"The exit isn't far. I can see it from here. Let's push off towards the left a little bit. It looks less crowded over there."

"I can't push through this crowd. I'm lucky to still be vertical."

"It's not about the size, Obi-Wan. It's about the power behind it."

"Like with your beard?"

"Beard power?"

"Yes."

"Okay, sure. Yes. Just like that. You may be small, but you know where you want to go and you are going to go there. Push left, Padawan. Now!"

"This isn't workingggggg! Oof! Ouch! Sith! Damn! Owwww!"

"Doing fine, Obi-Wan. Doing fine. Keep going. Push harder. Move those tree people!"

"Move those tree people. Move those tree…hey! I'm moving, I'm moving! You were right, Master, there is power behind the push. Just think what'll happen when I grow a beard!"

"Almost there. Just think of Master Yoda, Obi-Wan. He's tiny, but very strong."

"And he's a backwards troll that talks down to people, but that's not important right now, is it?"

"No, that wasn't the point of my mentioning him."

"But he is those things, right?"

"A backwards troll that talks down to people? Yes, he is those things. But small and powerful too."

"And green, Master. Don't forget green. Are we at the exit yet?"

"Closer. One. Final. Push. There! We made it."

"Um, this is where we started. This is where we watched the ceremony from. Well, this is where _you_ watched it from. I remember the little black mark on the floor. Master! We went in a circle. That was weird. I don't even feel dizzy."

"Ah, and so we did. Well, it's all clear of people now."

"Let's just wait here until they all leave. I'm tired of pushing and being pushed."

"Very well, we'll wait. So, as we wait, how about you tell me what you learned today?"

"Well, I learned that I'm short. That you have a powerful beard. That people the size of trees don't move very fast. And that we don't look good in blue."

"And about the ceremony?"

"It took place. I think. I saw nothing. And I'm okay with that."

"Anything else?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm small. I can still push with the best of them when my only other option is to be trampled by a ceremonial herd of tree people."

"And so ends another successful mission."

"I still have no idea what the point of this mission was, Master. But if you want to call it successful and a mission, I'm all for it. Can we go home now?"

"We can. But we have to find a call-com to get a ride back to our transport. You know what that means?"

"No."

"When we find the call-com, we have to _**push **_the button call for a ride."

"Please, Master. No more pushing!"

_The End_


End file.
